


Mockingbird

by DaFishi



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, F/M, M/M, Peeta almost dies, Peeta loves Katniss, Pining, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love, and she loves him, but Finnick likes Peeta, its the scene in Catching Fire, where he runs into a force field
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Finnick doesn’t realize what love is until it’s too late.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark, Peeta Mellark/Finnick Odair
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Mockingbird

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck.
> 
> I forgot to make it ABO

Finnick was used to death.

He never loved, he never cared.

So why was it, when that one boy, Peeta, smashed into the barrier, he felt his heart stop?

Why was he suddenly unable to breath?

Why was he trying to save Peeta?

Why was he more hysterical than Katniss, his actual wife?

His ‘pregnant’ wife?

Finnick wasn’t stupid, he knew she wasn’t pregnant.

But he knew Peeta loved Katniss.

And he thinks Katniss knows that too.

But what she doesn’t know yet, is the feeling she has towards Peeta is also love.

They love each other, they were the rebels, they were the perfect couple.

And Finnick was jealous.

But not of Peeta.

Of Katniss.

Lover of countless women was in love with a man.

The irony was not lost on him.

Maybe that’s why he couldn’t stay with a girl.

They weren’t what he needed.

But Peeta made him feel something he couldn’t recognize.

But he wasn’t his.

He never would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
